


Lo que no oíste

by Adhara



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/M, Love Confessions
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si cerraba los ojos, el ruido y el tintineo de las copas sobre las mesas metálicas se parecía al del Bronze. Si cerraba los ojos y escuchaba a Buffy hablarle del grupo que iba a subir al escenario de un momento a otro, rozándola de vez en cuando la piel desnuda del antebrazo, recordaba sus primeras semanas en Sunnydale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo que no oíste

Si cerraba los ojos, el ruido y el tintineo de las copas sobre las mesas metálicas se parecía al del Bronze. Si cerraba los ojos y escuchaba a Buffy hablarle del grupo que iba a subir al escenario de un momento a otro, rozándola de vez en cuando la piel desnuda del antebrazo, recordaba sus primeras semanas en Sunnydale. En unos instantes Oz subiría al escenario. Willow cumpliría su papel de novia groupie. Abrió los ojos y no era el Bronze, ni tenía ganas de bailar con Buffy. Pero Buffy y Willow, y Kennedy, y Dawn, todas parecían emocionadas. Sobre todo Dawn. Se volvió algo incómoda, y respondió a la sonrisa de Angel encogiéndose de hombros.

Dos años antes se hubiera acercado a él en el mismo momento en que las luces se volvieron azules, mientras el público se abalanzaba hacia delante y despejaba el camino hacia el sofá donde se sentaba. Dos años antes lo habría hecho, y quizá también la noche anterior, pero cuando todo el mundo comenzó a corear la primera canción se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y darle un sorbo a su refresco.

¿Por qué ya no era fácil? En algún libro de Giles, con letra pequeña, debía haber una nota de página. "Las Cazadoras pueden salvar el mundo en repetidas ocasiones, pero eso no garantiza que sepan lo que quieren y/o lo consigan. Ver apéndice". O algo así.

Supo que se acercaba. No por el cambio de la iluminación a su alrededor, ni por el olor, ni siquiera por una especie de sexto sentido de Elegida. Sólo lo sabía, porque algo en su cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas, y la bebida de repente estaba demasiado fría. En algunos momentos a aquella sensación le acompañaba una necesidad hiriente de ver su sangre, de esparcerla por el suelo y luego convertirle en humo. Pero entonces él la había salvado.

Le vio de reojo señalar al escenario, y preguntarla por gestos si no le gustaba el grupo. Negó con la cabeza y mordisqueó el borde del vaso. A Angel tampoco le gustaba. Pero él nunca la pediría que la acompañase fuera, para poder hablar, para poder estar solos.

Él la había salvado, en cierto sentido. Ya no quería ver su sangre. Otra vez, quería verle a él, a todas horas, en todos sitios. Como en Sunnydale. O distinto, porque ya se conformaba con verlo. Eso también era imposible.

\- ¿Estás bien? - escuchó muy lejanamente, y se giró a medias. Tiró el vaso al suelo. Estaba gritándola al oído. De repente sólo veía sus ojos, su boca y la curva de su mandíbula, y un atisbo de preocupación.

\- ¡Joder! - exclamó dando una patada a los cristales del vaso. Aunque no pudiera oírla Ángel entendió el concepto y sonrió. No sonreía mucho. Faith le golpeó en el estómago, cerró los ojos y agradeció que la música llenara cada rincón de su cerebro mientras Angel observaba el bullicio y permanecía a su lado. Aprovechó para sonreírle, para decirle las cosas que se suponía que no debía decirle, y para murmurar su nombre entre el estruendo. Gritó que le quería cientos de veces, y cuando se terminó la música y se encendieron las luces nada había cambiado, pero parecía que sí.


End file.
